


Talk To Me

by superbats



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, theyre gay what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbats/pseuds/superbats
Summary: garius vibing together what more can i say
Relationships: Garen Crownguard/Darius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> old and the formatting ugly but take it

“What are you thinking about?”

Darius called from the bed as he watched Garen undress, the brunettes expression unreadable, though his pursed lips and tense shoulders meant something heavy was on his mind.

He propped himself up on an arm while lying on his side to watch his lover, cheek pressing into his knuckles, a smile tugging at his features.

“Don’t go giving me the silent treatment, Garen. You know how much I dislike it when you do that.”

“I’m just... Thinking.” Garen responded bluntly, as if unsure what to exactly say to the other, clearly not willing to be very open about whatever it was that was bothering him.

Garen was lost in thought, tugging his shirt off over his head as he thought about the battle plans he had helped create merely hours earlier, knowing he’d be using them against Noxus within the week, brain picking them apart piece by piece.

Darius dropped the conversation in the meantime, merely turning to lie on his back, hands resting atop his stomach, a soft hum leaving his mouth, finding their privacy pleasant despite the others tension. He could find out what was wrong after he’d managed to get him to loosen up.

Garen removed his trousers, folding them up neatly to go along with the rest of his stack of clothing resting on a chair in the far corner of the room, far more graceful than Darius’ clothing scattered upon the floor near his side of the bed carelessly.

The Demacian finally settled down on the edge of the bed, and eased himself into the soft mattress, a heavy sigh escaping him as he momentarily closed his eyes. He only half opened them when he felt Darius turn over to face him, feeling those dark eyes bore into him.

“What?” He turned somewhat to face the other more, unsure exactly why Darius was just giving him that look, though after a moment, Darius hoisted himself up, crawling atop of Garen, earning a sigh from the Demacian.

“You need to lighten up, Crownguard.” Darius propped himself up above Garen, planting a brief kiss to the others lips, gentle pecks following in a trail to his jaw, kissing along it.

“This is coming from you, of all people.” Garen couldn’t help but smile at the others words and soft kisses, acutely aware of how different Darius was in their privacy, wishing the war would end sooner so they were able to have more moments of solitude together like this, a hand reaching up to touch the Noxians side, brushing his fingers gently across the scarred skin.

Darius chuckled against the others jaw, planting a firm kiss against his chin before leaning back, looking down at him with amusement lighting his gaze.

“Even I know when to relax. What’s gotten to you?” Darius spoke as he raised a hand, brushing his hand over the others collarbone, trailing up towards his neck in a gentle caress.

If they were on the battlefield, that hand would wrap around his throat and attempt to crush it, but they weren’t on the battlefield. They were just two men here.

Garen let the others soft touches help relax him before responding, feeling himself sink into the bed as Darius hovered above him, peppering him in light affection, a true rarity.

“The war.” He stated it simply, earning a faint “Ah,” from Darius, who leaned down to press kisses to his throat, mumbling as he worked.

“Don’t speak of it anymore.” He murmured against Garens freckled skin. Despite his gentleness, his stern tone clearly meant that was the end of the discussion, and understandably so. Bringing up the war merely led to arguments typically, or a tension in the air that lingered during their time together, and Darius didn’t want to deal with it.

Thankfully, neither did Garen, as he merely bobbed his head in the best of a nod he could do in response.

“I don’t want to do anything tonight. You?” The age old question they had between them, to merely enjoy the time together that they had with small touches, or to feast on each other ravenously.

Garen shook his head in response, raising his other hand now to brush his fingers through the other’s hair, noting how the greys stood out in it as his fingers combed through the strands, though he didn’t mind. If anything, he thought it added charm.

Darius rolled to the side, away from Garen’s hands, landing on his side of the bed with a smile on his features.

“Fine by me. Any stories you’ve got for me?” Darius inquired as he began to tug the covers over them. It was a ritual on nights like these, where one, and very rarely both, of the soldiers shared stories between them. Of how they earned scars, of family members, of their duties, or simply how their day had gone before arriving.

Garen laid there in thought, typically not the one to tell these stories, a rather reserved man. Usually Darius would jabber on with his stories, dramatizing them, but getting a good laugh out of Garen with them, and sometimes if it sparked something, he’d too begin to share a story of some sort.

He realized he hadn’t responded to Darius after a moment of silence seemed to drag between them, and he cleared his throat, offering a weak smile apologetically.

“Did I ever tell you the story of my first Snowdown with Luxanna?” Garen turned his head to look at Darius, shuffling beneath the covers to lie closer to the Noxian as he spoke, enjoying how he radiated such warmth in close proximity, wanting to stay here with him for eternity.

“No.” Darius answered, an arm moving to drape over the others side, thumb brushing against his hip as they lay together.

“Would you like to?”

“Of course.”


End file.
